


A pool party

by Writtenbykiara



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: #Smut, #bakugou, #bnha, #izuku, #katsuki bakugo, #shouto todoroki, #todobaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenbykiara/pseuds/Writtenbykiara
Summary: Denki suggests all of class 1-A have a pool party, what a harmless and wholesome idea. That is until things happen between none other then Bakugo and Todoroki, in the locker room





	A pool party

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I apologise for what your about to read-

"A pool party, I'm fucked Izuku!"

Shouto went on rambling to himself and Izuku about the pool party Denki had recommended all of class 1-A should have. 

"Shou you'll be fine, just try to stay calm and don't stare" Izuku chuckled to himself, Shou is gonna be a mess. 

Yes Shou was his best friend, but the amount of gay panic he was witnessing right now took the cake, he probably would never let Shou live it down.

"No Izuku you don't get it, I'm pretty sure the moment I see him shirtless I'm gonna literally light on fire, because I still can't control my left side" 

Todoroki now sounded as if he was going to explode, he really wasn't ready for this pool party. Honestly how the fuck was he supposed to handle seeing Katsuki Bakugo shirtless? 

"That's it I'm not going" he declared as if he'd just ended world hunger. 

"That's not an option" by this point Shou was rambling more than Izuku ever has.

"Fuck" 

•Time skip•

Almost everyone had arrived at the pool around 20 minutes ago, and now everyone was starting to swim. Of course, they had some races again, in which no one actually touched the water, after the races they all took a moment to drink some water. Bakugo then arrived, of course he was late. 

Izuku was just having a normal conversation with Todoroki, Izuku's back was turned away from the entrance, so he didn't notice Bakugo walk in. On the other hand in the middle of the conversation Todoroki literally choked on his water the moment he saw Bakugo shirtless. He may have stared at Bakugo for a moment to long because all of a sudden Bakugo was looking back at him. Todoroki quickly turned his head away, wanting to just drown himself in the pool right in front of him. 

After everyone had something to drink they were all back in the water, just joking around and having a good time, Todoroki every so often glancing at the hot shirtless blonde. 

"Shou?" Izuku said quietly, they were currently just sitting in the pool.

"Yeah?" 

"Your being so obvious stop staring at him!" Izuku finished his sentence by splashing some pool water in Todoroki's face 

Todoroki splashed him back, and soon the entire class was having a water fight.

After nearly 2 hours some people had gotten their towels and were just sitting near the pool chatting.

Todoroki had just gotten out of the pool and decided he'd had enough swimming for today, he sat down with the others but soon felt cold. He had forgotten to bring his towel to the pool deck.

"I'll be right back I left my towel in my locker" Todoroki said loudly as he walked towards the locker room. 

After about 2 minutes of Shou struggling to put in the right combination he finally opened his locker and grabbed his towel, he didn't even have time to close it before he heard a voice. Out of all people that had to be in the locker room with him if course it was him.

"Oi, icyhot"

"Just ignore him", Shou thought to himself and maybe he'll leave you alone. Todoroki knew if he opened his mouth he'd say something he'd regret. 

"Todoroki" Bakugo says oddly close to Todoroki as he shuts the locker door 

"Hey Baku-"

Before Todoroki can finish his sentence Bakugo cuts in. And Todoroki has to take a moment to process his words. 

"I've seen you staring at me this entire time, got something you wanna say?" 

There was not a trace of anger in his voice, there was something else, Todoroki couldn't put his finger on it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Todoroki said calmly, not looking into Bakugo's eyes

In one quick motion Bakugo pins Todoroki against the nearest locker, Todoroki's breath hitches in his throat. The jolt he got from being pushed into the locker knocks most of his hair into his face. He doesn't know wither to be grateful he can't see Bakugo or be worried because now he doesn't know what will happen next.

"Don't play dumb" Bakugo's voice is rough, and so hot. He whispers the sentence into Todoroki's ear.

"Got something to say?" Bakugo repeats his question from earlier. 

Todoroki takes a breath in, "so what if I was staring at you?" Todoroki removes his hair from in front of his eyes to find Bakugo smirking at him. 

Suddenly Bakugo's lips are on his, Todoroki forgets the world exists outside of this moment. It's a quick and soft kiss, they break away to catch their breaths, and almost instantly there back in a kiss. It's not quick and soft this time, it's long and desperate. Tongues fighting for dominance, Bakugo quickly winning. But this kiss is just the beginning both boys knew that.

Bakugo's mouth finds it's way onto Todoroki's neck. He starts to nip at a spot just above Todoroki's collar bone. Todoroki lets out a soft and quiet moan, he couldn't keep it in even if he tried. Bakugo is pleased with the reaction he hears so he continues, progressively nipping a little harder each time. Shouto's moans are like music to his ears. 

"K-Katsuki" Shouto says softy, "we shouldn't do this here, anyone could hear or see-" Shouto was cut off by another moan escaping his lips, this one louder than the others.

"That's why you'll have to be quite" Katsuki looked at Shouto as he finished his sentence, looking for any kind of hesitation or a sign to stop. He found none, but Katsuki still found it important to ask. 

"Are you okay with this?" 

"Absolutely" Shouto said while trying the best he could to avoid eye contact.

"Good"

Katsuki's lips were back on Shouto's in a instant. To Shouto, for some odd reason Bakugo tasted faintly of burned cinnamon, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Katsuki broke away from this kiss, slowly leaving small kisses, but most importantly marks down Shouto's body.

Katsuki eventually made his way to Shouto's waistband, he was now on his knees, he looked up to meet Shouto's gaze. The only response the half n half boy gave was a nod. 

Katsuki rubbed Shouto's dick through the thin material, Shouto slightly arched his back, and titled his head against the locker, a loud moan was let out. Katsuki was almost certain that it could be heard from outside.

Katsuki slowly slid down Shouto's swimming trunks, and smirked.

"Already hard for me I see"

Shouto whined, his face almost as red as his hair "just hurry up" he was growing more impatient by the second 

"Your not in a position to be giving me orders" Katsuki moved his face back a bit, trying to make a point 

"Of course even now he'd still be like that", Shouto though.

"Are you gonna say it or what?" Katsuki loved every second of this, he loved to see Shouto flustered. 

Shouto knew exactly what the blond wanted him to say. Normally he would at least try to protest, but he currently wasn't thinking with his brain to say the least. 

"P-please Katsuki"

And just with that one simple sentence, Katsuki's lips were around the tip of Shouto's dick. Shouto's hand gently grabbed the blonds hair. Momentarily Katsuki took his mouth off. 

"Remember stay quiet"

His lips were back around the tip, and slowly he took in more. Shouto griped harshly on his hair. Katsuki looked up to find the multi coloured haired boy struggling to keep his eyes open. Todoroki gave in and shut his eyes. He was trying his best to not be loud. As Katsuki took in his length more and more, Shouto had to bite his lip to stay quiet, he could almost taste blood. 

Katsuki slowly starting bobbing his head. Shouto moaned loudly, he used his free hand that currently wasn't tangled in Katsuki's hair, to cover his own mouth.  
Katsuki slowly picked up the pace, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue faster. 

Shouto was close. "Katsuki I-I'm close" he managed to stutter out, Katsuki just moved his head faster, looking up and locking eyes with Shouto. Katsuki swirled his tongue over the tip, Shouto quickly let go of Bakugo’s hair to covered his own mouth, and let out a muffled moan as he came.

He came into Katsuki's mouth, Katsuki still gently sucking. Katsuki slowly removed his mouth and licked up any of the remaining cum. He then got up and pulled Shouto into a deep kiss. 

"Hey Todoroki you've been gone for a while, where are you?" Denki called out he was around the corner. 

Shouto quickly pulled up his swimming trunks. Katsuki quickly leaned in and whispered into Shouto's ear, "This isn't over yet." he then quickly walked away in the opposing direction Denki was heading in.

Denki just walked around the corner to the row of lockers Todoroki was around and saw him "woah man you look tired, did you work out in here or something?" Denki stared closely at Todoroki's dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah I did, I guess I got carried away" Todoroki fake chuckled to hopefully make his sentence seem more genuine

Denki was about to walk away, just thinking Todoroki started working out and forgot about time for a bit, he seems like the guy to that. Until he took a double take at Todoroki 

"Um Todoroki?"

"Yeah?" 

"What are those marks on your body?"

Shit. Todoroki though to himself.

Bakugo laughed from around the corner. 

Denki then made the connection and quickly left, ready to tell literally all of class 1-A what he witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written fanfic before much less smut, I’m so sorry this is horrible skskmsmsk


End file.
